(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a deposition apparatus, a deposition system comprising the deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat panel display which can be made lightweight and thin because it has a self-luminous characteristic and requires no separate light source. Particularly, the OLED display exhibits quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and as such, the OLED display receives much attention as a next-generation display device.
In general, an OLED display includes an organic light emitting element including an anode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode. Holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to form excitons, and the excitons make a transition to a ground state, thereby causing the organic light emitting diode to emit light.
The anode and the cathode may be formed of a metal thin film or a transparent conductive thin film and the organic emission layer may be formed of at least one organic thin film. A vacuum deposition method may be used to form such an organic thin film, a metal thin film, and the like, on a substrate of the organic light emitting diode display. Generally, the vacuum deposition method is used for forming an organic thin film, a metal thin film, and the like. In a deposition device including a deposition source, a deposition material is inserted into a crucible and heated for deposition of the deposition material on the substrate such that a thin film is formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.